Melting the ice
by Xia Lei
Summary: This is a story about a girl that falls in love with a shaman. It is very discriptive. I am very sorry, but I can not do summaries very well, but this is a really good story. Please read and review. (RenXOC)
1. Chapter1

**Melting the Ice**

**A/N: **Hiya everyone I hope you enjoy my fanfic… (I couldn't think of a good name but oh well) my other one (Maki and Michiko) is kind of… boring and non-descriptive… sorry about that… I didn't have much time to write and probably still won't have a lot of time because it's my first year of high school (yes I'm a miner niner) but I'll try my hardest. I hope you like it.

**Legend**

,/,Dream or day dream,/,

'_Thinking'_

"Talking"

..Flashback..

**Disclaimer**

I do not own Shaman King.

**Chapter 1: The Xia Prophecies**

"Yue!" said a young girl of about five. She had long black hair that went down to her chest. She had crimson red cat like eyes when the light hit them at a certain angle they almost shimmered a pinkish color. She wore a dark red kimono with a delicate flower bud on it.

"Yes Lei?" said the oldest sister. She had short black hair with a red tint that was up in a bun tied with a silky red ribbon. She had dark pink eyes that had a lighter pink shimmer. She wore a royal blue kimono with little snowflake on it.

"Yue could you do my hair… please?"

"Okay Lei just sit down and i will fix it."

Lei sat down on the frilly pink makeup table chair. When she sat down on the chair she leaned against the bronze back rest. The back rest had the name Yue engraved in it with little snowflakes around the name. Then Lei examined the makeup table. It was all bronze and above the mirror there was a snowflake carved out. The table top was made of glass, and had plenty of hair supplies.

'_Wow Yue has a lot of stuff.'_

"Lei, I'm going to put you're hair in two buns on both sides of you're head. Is that okay?"

"Yue, could you use those ribbons?" Lei pointed to two dark red ribbons with little diamonds on them.

"Only if you promise to give them back."

"Okay Yue I promise."

Yue put Lei's hair up in the two buns on both sides of her head. She tied the buns with the dark red ribbons with the little diamonds on them and made sure that the ribbons where tied in bows. She let some of the hair from the buns come down to make them look a little messy.

"Thank you Yue for fixing my hair" she hugs Yue and looks at her cutely.

"Lei you look so cute, go show Zi, and Bo you're hair."

Lei went to find Zi, and Bo. She found Zi in the kitchen reading a green book with gold righting that read The Life of The Loved One. "Zi, look at my hair."

"Wow you're hair looks good… did Yue do you're hair?" asked a girl a little younger than Yue. She had dark purple hair that was styled in two pigtail braids tied with a little end of rope. Her eyes were so light red they almost looked pink. She wore a pink kimono with black around the bottom edge.

"Yeah Yue did my hair… do you know were Bo is?"

"I think she's out in the garden."

"Thank you Zi" said Lei as she walked out the door towards the garden.

This time of year was Lei's favorite time to be out in the garden. She liked to see the flowers at first bloom.

"Lei, I like you're hair!" said a young girl a little older than Lei. Her dark purple hair was in one ponytail, held there with a little light purple ribbon. She had bright pink eyes that were visible from far away. She wore a pink kimono with orange little flowers on it.

"Thank you Bo… Yue did it."

"She did a good job don't you think Qiao?"

"Yeah it looks great!" said a very manly voice. He had dark blue hair that was left long. His eyes were a crimson red color and gave him a tough guy look. He wore a pair of blue jeans, and a red button up shirt.

"Thank you Qiao!"

Lei started walking around to see all the flowers. She saw a little red flower that had not yet bloomed. She bent down to get a closer look at the flower. It was dark red and faded when it reached the stem, and it had black around the top of the pedals. She had never seen a flower like this.

Lei went to go find her mother. Lei found her at the other end of the garden watering the flowers.

"Mother, mother, mother…"

"Yes dear?" said a very kind woman's voice. She had long black hair that almost dragged on the floor when she walked. Her eyes were light pink and very shimmer-like. She wore a green kimono with little red flower buds on it.

"Come see the flower I found" said Lei as she walked her mother to the flower, "look, look see…"

"Wow that's beautiful!"

"Yeah I know it's so pretty!"

"And you're hair looks beautiful too!"

"Thank you mother."

"Did you show your father?"

"No not yet… where is he?"

"I think he's out by the front."

"Okay thank you mother." Said Lei as she walked off.

"Father?"

"Yes Lei?" said a very manly voice. He had dark blue hair that was cut short. His eyes were dark, dark red and very mysterious looking. He wore a white button up shirt, with black jeans.

"Do you like my hair?"

"It makes you look so cute!"

"Thank you father!" giggles and gives him a hug.

**A/N: **Well that's the first chapter. Hope you liked it… I tried my best… please review and tell me what you think… thank you. And I will try to finish the next chapter as soon as possible… it might take a little longer… sorry. Remember to review. Thank you.


	2. Chapter2

**A/N:** Hiya! Thankies to SGCred for being the first person to review my fic (other than myself).

**Legend**

,/,Dream or day dream,/,

'_Thinking'_

"Talking"

..Flashback..

_/ sound/ _

**Disclaimer**

I do not own Shaman King.

**Chapter 2: Lei's Little Friend**

_/ RING, RING, RING, BANG! / _

"ITAI!" cried a sleepy Lei.

Lei slowly arose from her oak bed. She slammed down her bronze alarm clock.

'_Hey… it's my birthday today! YAY I'M FINALLY 6!'_

Lei looked through her clothes to find the perfect outfit for the special day.

"There nothing to wear!" said Lei sounding a little upset.

Lei searched for 15 minutes for the perfect outfit. Then after all her searching she found it. "FINALLY! I FOUND IT!" Lei put on her outfit. The shirt was made of black silk and on one side there was a little red flower bud stitched on. She had a black skirt that was just past her knees. It had red stitching around the bottom that was in a zigzagged pattern.

Lei tiptoed to the kitchen and to her surprise everyone was already awake.

"Good morning everyone!" said Lei cutely.

"Good morning to you too" answered her mother.

"Why you look very pretty today dear!" exclaimed her father.

"Thank you father" answered Lei as she put up her hair.

The family sat down and ate a breakfast consisting of peach waffles, peach juice, peach slices, and milk.

**(A/N: Lei loves peaches… and milk!)**

Lei help out with the dishes. She put away the dishes, Bo washed them, and Zi dried them. Lei went to put her yellow ribbon in her hair after the dishes. As she entered her room she heard a rattling sound coming from her closet.

'_What could be in my closet?'_

As Lei got closer to her closet she started to wonder what it might be.

'_Could it be a little koneko?'_

Lei slowly opened the door as it creaked. Suddenly out jumped a little black thing.

"Ah!" Lei screamed as she ran to the kitchen with the fuzzy black blob right behind her. Yue was the only one in the kitchen, she was drinking some water. "Yue help me! There was a little black thing that was in my closet and now it's chasing me! Yue help!" Lei hid behind Yue trembling.

Yue examined the blob. It was round and had fur like a cat. It also had two cat-like ears, and a long cat-like tail.

"Lei… why are you hiding a cat in your closet… and when was the last time you cut its fur?"

A little vein starts throbbing on the little blobs head, and it tries to attack Yue. Lei slap's the little blob. "BAD BLOB BAD!" The little blob started to cry giant waterfalls. "Umm… sorry?" a sweat drop appears one Lei's head. Suddenly the little blob jumped on Lei as if it was giving her a hug. "Aww… Yue look it's so cute!" The blob smiles showing its piranha teeth. "Not that cute… especially those teeth!" Lei giggled "But look at it!" the blob's eyes started to water cutely. Lei squeezed the little blob "Umm… Yue… should I name it?" Yue starts to giggle "You should call it Jaws!" "NO! How about… umm… umm… PUFFY!" "Puffy?" a sweat drop appears on Yue's head. "Yeah… I like that name" Lei smiles cutely "I shall call you Puffy!" Yue looks at Lei a little wired "What ever you like." Lei hugged Puffy. "Puffy you are so cute!" Yue tapped on Lei's shoulder "You should probably go show father, and mother." Lei sighed "do you think they will allow this koneko into our house?" "I don't know Lei… but I don't think this is a normal koneko… I don't even think it's a neko." Lei frowned "But… I hope they let me keep it…"

**A/N: That's it. The chapters done… this one is very, very, very short… but i tried. I didn't have a lot of time so please forgive me. I will make the next chapter longer… and better. I kinda ran out of ideas. Hope you liked it any ways!**


	3. I'm sorry

… I can not finish this story… I'm very sorry… I have to quit… I have my exams coming up… and I would really REALLY like to finish this story… but I can't… I am very sorry!!! I might not even write another story… ever… well if i do… I will dedicate it to SGCred and cutieangel… I'm sorry TT

Love,

Xia Lei


End file.
